When Tom Riddle Died
by Doneril
Summary: Distill the essence of angst, put in two parts bowie, one part HP, and let simmer for one hour. Open MicrosoftWord and type." Click to view the results of this recipe.


Hey, this is my first songfic, I've been listening to a lot of David Bowie lately, and this is what came of it. The plotbunny visited my house, attacked me, and wouldn't let go until this came out. Read and Review Please!  
  
*  
  
(Song: Space Oddity by David Bowie_  
  
Ground Control to Major Tom  
  
Ground Control to Major Tom  
  
Take your protein pills  
  
and put your helmet on  
  
Tom Riddle looked in the mirror, hearing Dumbledore call him from the hallway. He looked in the mirror, combed his hair back, and gave his wand a final polish. Today was the day. The Aurors would strike and, if they did not kill Grindewald now, the side of Light would be lost for good. He shuddered at the thought and offered up a silent prayer to the powers that be that his fiancé, Dana Fields and another Auror, would not die in the ensuing battle.  
  
Ground Control to Major Tom  
  
Commencing countdown,  
  
engines on  
  
Check ignition  
  
and may God's love be with you  
  
Tom joined the other Aurors and Dumbledore in the Portkey Room. Normally they would have Apparated, but Grindewald seemed to be able to track such magic. The Portkey magic would remain in the Portkey Room. Tom found Dana and gave her a passionate kiss. Then they found their designated Portkeys. Dumbledore nodded to Tom, no one else knew that Tom had been given the special mission of attacking Grindewald himself while the others and even Dumbledore himself would fight his minions. Tom took a deep breath and touched the Portkey.  
  
[spoken]  
  
Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Liftoff  
  
Tom felt the familiar tugging at his navel and he suddenly stood in an empty field.  
  
This is Ground Control  
  
to Major Tom  
  
You've really made the grade  
  
And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear  
  
Now it's time to leave the capsule  
  
if you dare  
  
As fighting broke out all around him, Tom defied his trained and left the protective circle of Aurors. He ran ahead and searched for Grindewald, trying as hard as he could to remember his specialized training as Avedra Kedavras and Crucios shot past his head every couple minutes. Dumbledore, true to form, was following him, protecting his back and making sure Tom was safe to go in for the kill. Tom dove forward and howled out an Avedra Kedavra and hit Grindewald in the back. Screw honor, Tom thought, I just saved the world. Reveling in his victory Tom did not see Grindewald follower attempt to attack him from behind. He only heard Dumbledore scream "Avedra Kedavra" as he turned around. Sadly, Dana did not hear this yell and dove on top of the enemy. Tom only saw the green light shoot from his mentor's wand into his lover's chest. And his heart broke in two.  
  
This is Major Tom to Ground Control  
  
I'm stepping through the door  
  
And I'm floating  
  
in a most peculiar way  
  
And the stars look very different today  
  
Tom stood vacantly staring at Dana's grave. He had always had dreams of power and revenge on those idiot Slytherins who tortured him in his school days. But now his life had changed. Yes, he'd had issues with Dumbledore in school but, over the course of his Auror training, Dumbledore had taken the empty place of a father in Tom's life. And now his surrogate father had betrayed him.  
  
For here  
  
Am I sitting in a tin can  
  
Far above the world  
  
Planet Earth is blue  
  
And there's nothing I can do  
  
Tom stood there for a long time, never crying and never weeping. This was beyond his control. Something was finally beyond his control, but it was something that meant more than the rest of the world. His Dana was gone.  
  
Though I'm past  
  
one hundred thousand miles  
  
I'm feeling very still  
  
And I think my spaceship knows which way to go  
  
Tell my wife I love her very much  
  
she knows  
  
His body, over the next few months, went through the motions of grieving, but Tom still felt hollow inside. Sometimes he would wake in the morning, expecting Dana to be beside him in bed, or in the kitchen frying some eggs for breakfast. But she never was. Once a month Tom returned to Dana's grave, bearing flowers or other small gifts.  
  
He hadn't seen or spoken to Dumbledore since he killed Dana. He couldn't bear it. But that did not mean that Dumbledore did not seek him out. One April afternoon, Dumbledore found his student wandering the graveyard. He rested his hand on Tom shoulder. "She loved you, but this is the way she would have wanted to die - in battle, doing something for the world."  
  
Tom felt like his heart was disintegrating inside his chest. "How dare you say that?" he screamed. "You killed her! My back was turned and you killed her! You have no right to speak of her! You have no right to speak to me! I will not tell the others you are guilty of murder, as you have kept my secrets as well, but I will not speak to you again. I will not see you again. You are out of my life. All of you - all of you who knew her will be cut out of my life. I will go and find my own way. I did at Hogwarts, and I will do it again!"  
  
Ground Control to Major Tom  
  
Your circuit's dead,  
  
there's something wrong  
  
Can you hear me, Major Tom  
  
Can you hear me, Major Tom  
  
Can you hear me, Major Tom  
  
Can you....  
  
A single tear slipped from Dumbledore's blue eye. He was deeply saddened as he watched Tom's back. This would not be a good change. When Tom was left to his own devices, bad things usually happened. He remembered the bitter, hateful pranks he had played on his housemates. He remembered the pain in his eyes. No, this new Tom would not bring good to the world.  
  
Here am I floating  
  
round my tin can  
  
Far above the Moon  
  
Planet Earth is blue  
  
And there's nothing I can do.  
  
Tom, several years later, burned some dried herbs in Dana's memory. He had found a new haven, safe from the world - the Dark Arts. He would avenge poor Dana's death. He would avenge his witch mother's death. The world would rue the day it crossed Tom Riddle's path. He laughed bitterly. Tom Riddle was dead. Lord Voldemort had risen from his ashes. 


End file.
